Lost in Shadow
by JezaBel-Kai
Summary: Something went wrong, it was all her fault...they lost their memories.Kagome has a new dark secret, what isn't she telling her friends? What happens when someone starts following them, and lets kagome know he knows her secret.
1. Faint

Lost In Shadow : chapter 1 : Faint

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime. **_

**A/N: so, yeah, this whole story is being redone. As I stated with the original, I thought this up years ago, and everything written so far was done at around the age of thirteen. I am not a very good writer, I am currently trying to fix problems, make things seem less rushed, add more detail, and make the story more entertaining, all while trying to keep with what the younger me did, trying not to destroy the me from then. Hopefully this story can be enjoyed. The story is, of course going to be slightly altered from what it was before. Kagome isn't going to be as much of a cold emo, like I had her in the original. Thinking on it, I just couldn't justify it; her personality wouldn't allow her the extent of sorrow I gave her. Sorry in advance for people who like Kikyo, I personally do not like her, I think she's a cold bitch, but not to the extent that I portray in this story. If you have any questions, concerns, advice, things that need to be fixed, or just the need to rant angrily at me then review. **

"No" The single word was a faint whisper, but his ears pricked up at the sound. He listened harder, awaiting anything more.

"No" the word again, stronger, louder this time, "I will not be weak anymore." With all the strength in in her tired, abused body she pushed herself up, wobbling as she tried to take a step forward. He turned to look at her, a sad smile on his lips.

"I do not wish this, it truly is regrettable and most disappointing" his sad smile turned to pure sorrow at his words, pity sparkling behind his eyes.

"Don't you dare pity me!" she bit out past the pain in her body. "I will not die tonight. My child needs to live, she is your future, your only chance. Kill me now and you forsake your future." Her smile was twisted with pain and the irony that this male in front of her needed to kill her to insure his line, but if he did then he destroyed his race. The life inside of her was their only survival, and she was their downfall. He knew letting her live would be taking a chance.

"I will allow it. Birth your child. I will come after you, and when I do, I will kill you." His words were cold, fashioned to inspire fear in her, but all she felt was relief.

"Thank you, Lord." she sighed to his retreating back and collapsed where she was standing.

_I see you walking home alone. Your face is alive and Bright, But can't you see how weak you are? 'Cause I could end it tonight.__ - __Hit the floor, Bullet for my Valentine_


	2. Let's Move!

Lost in Shadow : Chapter 2 : Let's Move!

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime.**_

"But mom!" Kagome whined "why do we have to move?" Her mom was running around in a frenzy, trying to get everything in the house packed that day, not even stopping to reply.

"We need to move, we need to leave. I don't like this town, we aren't doing well here." Everything was in boxes, there was already an army of movers dragging their things out of the house and into trucks, not much was left in the house.

"Besides, it's not like we are going to miss it here" She pointed out watching the people across the street staring at the house as if a terrible crime had been committed rather than a neighbor moving.

"I guess, but I was getting used to it." Kagome helped her mom carry the last few boxes out of the house and to the silver Yaris her mother was so proud of.

"No one have to get used to being picked on." The words were angry and harsh, though not directed at her, still made her wince slightly. Her frown was obvious as she thought back on all the teasing and bullying that went with being the strange new kid. The people in this town were like a cult and it had not been easy making friends, even though she normally would have been friends with everyone right away. This town people were nosy and suspicious and just plain mean. Realizing she was frowning she quickly composed herself; she wasn't the type of person to show many negative emotions.

"Get in the car" Her mom smiled and held the car door open for her.

"Where are we going this time?"

"The coast, you'll love it!" Her face looked in danger of splitting open from the smile on her face, it was not a natural smile, but Kagome noticed nothing. Looking down the street, she made faces at the people they passed making Kagome laugh at her.

"Mom, you're a nerd", she stated happily.

**Kagome's POV**

We sat in silence for most of the beginning of the car ride then started playing games and laughing at each other being silly. I always had such fun with my mom and time seemed to go by pretty fast, but I was getting antsy.

"Mom, are we there yet?" I asked for the fifth time in the last half hour. Mom just laughed, not getting annoyed at all.

"No, do you see anything around us for miles?" There was nothing, no buildings, few trees, not even any other cars on the road.

"You are so old and slow! No wonder we aren't there yet!" I teased.

"Oh, really now? How's this for old and slow?" She asked pressing firmly down on the gas pedal and easily reaching a speed of 95 mph.

"Boring" I faked a yawn. Laughing mom continued to push her precious Yaris to 110 mph. As we sped down the road I could not contain the excited giggle that had been bubbling up my throat. Mom came to a quick, smooth stop at the edge of a town.

"How'd you like that?" she asked.

"It was alright" I replied in between fits of laugher. Mom put her hand to her chest and pretended offense.

"Alright? Just alright? I'm so hurt!" We both dissolved into laughter once again before resuming our journey.

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know, but the reason I love you is you being you, just you, yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. – I love you, Avril Lavigne_


	3. Years Later

Lost in Shadow : Chapter 3: Years Later

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime.**_

"Wake up, lazy ass" Mae said, tossing the covers off of me, I looked at her and sat up immediately. One look at that ugly face could wake anyone up. Mae was chubby, small eyes sunk into her face, lips too large for her face, horrible acne, and was always wearing a pinched expression. Overall she reminded me of a feral bulldog. I felt like cold water had been dumped on me and shivered as I did every morning Mae came to wake me up. There was just something so unsettling about the girl, but I couldn't put my finger on just what it was. Mae threw a punch at me, grazing my left shoulder with her fist before leaving. I sighed, I didn't see why she had to work her, at an orphanage. I would think she was too high-class for that, seeing as how it was her father's lands that the orphanage sat on, his money that housed and clothed and fed all of the trash that was assembled in the orphanage. Mae and her older sister (and best friend and partner in crime) must have been ordered to work here by their father. It was the only thing I could come up with. I wandered over to the wardrobe in the corner of my room while thinking about it. I stared with disgust at the gross servant like clothes in my wardrobe, all a boring dirty grey, nothing suitable for being seen in public. The clothes that at one point had been new and presentable were worn and torn from years of cleaning and scrubbing floors, walls, dishes, everything else and from being handed down from and exchanged between orphans, both male and female.

"Hey, Shadow, I was wondering if you would like to borrow some clothes for school." Songo walked right into the room, not bothering to knock, "It is your first day and everything." I nodded, offering a slight smile that still felt weird on my lips. Songo was the only person I smiled around now, she often made me want to smile.

"Sure" She laid out the clothes she had picked out for me, gently setting them on my bed, smiling back at me. She never missed the importance of my smiles and tried to get them from me as often as possible. I admired Songo, no matter what anyone threw at her, she always had a smile for me, after moving in here we quickly became best friends. Today her clothes consisted of a simple baby blue T-shirt and faded blue jeans, her long black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. I looked to the clothes she had laid out for me and couldn't help letting the gasp escape my lips. The skirt was a short and pleated mini, it was black with dark purple, blue, and pink plaid lines on it, the shirt was a sleeve-less pink corset top with blue ribbon lacing up the front of it. Next to it was a pair of black finger-less gloves ending at the wrists, a simple chain adorned each glove.

"Thanks, I love them! Where did you get them? But, isn't there a uniform?" I was glad that Songo had let me borrow the clothes and couldn't help gushing over them. Songo was the best friend I could ever hope for, and she made me wish I could open up to her more. I was thankful for her, knowing I truly would be lost without her.

"I worked for them, got them from the mall. My afterschool job pays well. I figured you'd like them. Unfortunately there is a school uniform, but Monday's are a free day, you'll get your uniform tomorrow." Slight disappointment surged through me at her words, I wouldn't get to wear clothes like this every day, I would need to wear a uniform, but I still had Monday's to look forward to!

"Come on, we don't wanna be late, let's get you in these clothes!" Songo's excitement was catching, though I would never let the other girl see it, even if she is my best friend. I slid the clothes on and spun around, thrilled with how they fit, acknowledging Songo's noises of approval. Quickly as I could I slipped on my necklace and me and Songo raced down the stairs to catch some breakfast before it was all eaten.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake, and you're always a true friend, and I don't deserve you, 'Cause I'm not there for you. Please forgive me again. I wanna be there for you, someone you can come to, runs deeper than my bones, I wanna be there for you. – There for you, Flyleaf_


	4. Unfair!

Lost in Shadow: Chapter 4: Unfair

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime.**_

We had to walk to school, about two and a half miles. The orphanage was two miles out of town so that no one from town could hear the screams. I'm not kidding. The children at the orphanage were treated as slaves, including punishments for things not going right. We were all beat if they did not do what they were told to do, and sometimes just for the fun of it, we got tortured all the time. Who would do such a thing, right? The answer? EASY PEASY! Kikyo and Mae, and everyone else who allows it, but mostly Kikyo and Mae hand out the punishment. The evil creatures enjoy it fiercly. I, personally, find myself used to the torrment now, I had gotten it hard since the first day I had showed up. They seemed to think it was a sin that I looked so much like Kikyo, so they beat me daily, so that my face was swollen and bruised. That way they couldn't see my face that so resembled Kikyo's. Because of the beatings I had to be homeschooled, but lately the beatings had not been to the face, just lashings to the back, so they deemed me ready to go to school, saying that I was stupid and needed some good schooling to get me by. My homeschoolings had always been followed by beatings, which they laughed and said that they had beaten out of me everything that had been taught to me. I played stupid for them. I heal fast and can take the beatings that they gave me, large amounts of pain can't make me bat an eye normally, though Kikyo's miko powers are painful. I could always handle it, but even a tiny scratch with that power behind it hurts worse than a beating leaving me with several broken bones. I fear that one day, they are going to figure out that the pain will not break me and go after Songo. She is the only thing in my life now, the only good thing that I treasure, and she has gone through too much to go through that too.

I forced my thoughts from torture and evil beings and focused on school. I have never been to public school before, as a child me and my mother moved around a lot, and I only went to school for a few weeks before moving again, but I had always attended private school. Status in public school depends on what you are, right? Rich, poor, middle class. Demon, miko/priest/spiritually powered, human. Powerful, weak. Beautiful, pretty, ugly. How was I going to do this? I don't fit in, never had. Life is so unfair.

We started talking about half way to school. It was a tiring walking, but it would be easy to get used to it once I started doing it every day. We talked mostly about how Kikyo and Mae were going to react to me in school.

"They'll probably greet you, so it's known that they know of you, and if you are picked out as popular, they will act as if you guys have all been best friends since birth. Then they will give you a beating at home. A severely not pleasant one." Songo's voice was heavy with worry.

"I realized that, but I'm not worried, truly. I won't fit in with these people." I laughed, trying out the sound, it came out a little awkwardly at first, making me laugh harder at the gurgled sound I had made. Songo looked at me, shock so apparent on her face that the laughter that wouldn't come for so long, would not leave me easily. Now Songo was REALLY worried, having never heard me laugh before, but she hadn't known me before. The desire to laugh had so long evaded me, and I was happy that Songo was here to witness the return of the positive emotions. I found myself wondering about my classes and worrying about the students. Finally we ended up at the school, and of course, came face to face with Kikyo and Mae, who had on their game faces. That happened to be all kind and innocent and preppy. They made me want to throw up and the happiness that had me laughing took flight at the sight of them.

"Why do we have to wait for them?" Mae whined to Kikyo, who turned, her expression turning slightly annoyed and a little cruel.

"Because, we don't know what people are going to think of shadow. And I intend to keep the little slut away from Inuyasha." Kikyo hissed quietly to her little sister. Mae's eyes went wide and she whispered a something. I was too far away to hear what exactly she said, but immediately after she took off. Kikyo smirk slightly, obviously knowing where the evil creature took off to. Noticing us for the first time, Kikyo put her pleasant mask back on and hurried over to us.

"Oh, Shadow. There you are! You look cute! Shall we head to the office? I can show you around." Kikyo gushed with fake helpfulness that once again made me want to throw up.

"No thanks. Songo's helping me." I couldn't help but feel triumph at the look on Kikyo's face, the mix of surprise and anger, warring with her mask of pleasantness.

"Oh, Songo, hello! Didn't see you there. How are you?" Her face was friendly, but her tone made it apparent that she looked down on Songo.

"Yeah, sure, hello to you to, Kikyo" was the awkward answer Songo gave while she motioned to the doors, directing her focus to me, "Shall we?" I nodded and let her lead the way, smirking as I felt Kikyo's glare on my back.

_- With the venomous kiss you gave me, I'm killing loneliness, Killing loneliness. With the warmth of your arms you saved me. Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you, I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb - Killing Loneliness, HIM_


	5. For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic

Lost in Shadow: Chapter 5: For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime.**_

When we were inside we started to the office. Down this hall, then down that hall, turn here, through this door, then go this way, now turn here, up this staircase, turn again, another hallway, another door, turn one more time, final door. In other words, getting to the office was long, complicated and going to be a big pain in my ass.

"Well, that took forever!" I couldn't believe how out of the way the office was. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees breathing heavily, pretending to be completely worn out from the walk.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Songo said laughing at me.

"Why would I want to?" I asked rhetorically, then "Songo, I'm so tired, weak, you're gonna have to carry me to class." Songo laughed and hit me over the head.

"I don't think so, missy." I laughed harder, falling to the ground and rubbed my head.

"But Songo, now you may have given me a concussion, too!" I thought Songo was going to hit me again when the secretary behind the desk in front of us cleared her throat and stared at us. I jumped up, straightening so fast I cracked my back. Songo stared at me in shock. I grinned.

"That felt awesome!" I exclaimed, rubbing my back, slumping down again. I felt so much better now. Songo looked at me awkwardly then looked at the secretary.

"This is the new student. Shadow. We are here to pick up her schedule." Songo took charge of the situation as I rocked from the balls of my feet to my heels. I felt so much more energized than I had in years; I almost had even myself convinced that my happiness was real.

"Oh, yes, right here dear!" the secretary got up and took a piece of paper off of the printer and handed it to Songo who automatically started studying it, murmuring a thank you to the secretary before walking off. Triumphantly thrusting the paper in the air she let out an excited screech. It was the most girly, preppy sound I had ever heard from her.

"We have ALL the same classes, except homeroom but you have that with Miroku" she said excitedly. I didn't miss the slight reddening of the cheeks at the mention of Miroku. I laughed again at the obviousness of her crush on the pervert, the look on Songo's face made me laugh ever harder and I thought I was going to cry with the force of the laughter rocking through my body. Angrily she took hold of my upper arm and pulled me in the direction of my homeroom, by the time we got there, I was already coming down from the laughing high. Just giggling here and there, but when Songo's eyes landed on the pervert in the middle of the class I busted again. Tears streamed down my face as Songo stalked over to Miroku, who was in the middle of sweet talking a group of girls, all looking at him with admiring eyes. His hand twitched, coming up to grope the girl closest to him when Songo bashed him over the head with a thick history book. Not expecting the assault he had no time to defend and was knocked out of his seat. The girls that were gathered around him looked shocked, angry and Songo, and concerned for him. Miroku looked up at Songo, who he knew right away was his attacker, and smiled wide at her. She had her arms crossed, book still clasped in her hand, her face turned away in disgust, and her left eye twitching.

"My dear Songo!" Miroku exclaimed getting to his knees in front of her, "You _**do **_care!" Her eye twitched again and she slammed her fist into his face before huffing and walking away. I was fighting back another round of gut retching laughter as Miroku clutched his broken nose, blood streaming through his fingers, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Good luck with that one." Voice full of distain, Songo stalked out of the classroom, leaving me in a fit of giggles by the door.

"Well, now that the fun is over. Good morning class, take a seat. We have a new student today" A voice from the front of the classroom called out above the noise, continuing as everyone took their seats and I walked up to the front "Alright, at the chance of sounding like a second grade teacher: This is our new student Shadow. Everyone welcome her, be nice to her, show her around and blah blah blah. Questions?" All the students looked bored at his speech. A hand went up in the front corner of the room, the teacher nodded to the girl, showing her that he was allowing her to talk.

"Is your name really Shadow? Why?" I felt the smile rip from my face, my body stiffened and the cold settled in once again. I was not expecting that question, it took me off guard and I had no chance to defend against it.

"Yeah, that's my name." I couldn't think of anything else to say to her, my name was a touchy subject. I tried to relax, fixing the smile back on my face, but I knew it looked strained.

"Well then, take a seat. Right over there, by Miroku" the teacher said to me pointing to Miroku, who still had blood running down his face.

"Well hello, radiant young lady" Miroku gurgled as I took my seat. I laughed at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Wow, you really let Songo get ya good this time." He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive, So I'm starting over tonight. Beginning with you and I. I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable, no. I just need this pain to end right here. – Miracle, Paramore_


	6. If Looks Could Kill

Lost in Shadow: Chapter 6: If looks could kill, we'd all be dead

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime. (sadface)**_

"You will stay away from him, got it?" an angry Mae headed a group of angry girls, cornering Shadow against the wall in the hallway on her way to lunch.

"uh.. uh, who?" Shadow was standing with her arms up, palms out at the girls, as if too keep them at a safe distance, and a nervous smile on her face. She was waiting for them to attack her and slice her to bits.

"Sesshomaru, duh!" Mae practically screamed in her face. Shadow winced and decided against pointing out that the other girl needed a breath mint, figuring that would just make her untimely death less pleasant.

"I don't know who that is!" She protested shaking her head, hoping that they would give up and leave her alone, if anything, they seemed to get even angrier. The looks she was getting reminded her of a bird puffing up their feathers as a warning. They were outraged that she didn't know who he was, rather than being relieved that she didn't know him.

"Sesshomaru is a student teacher here, and a wonderful, honorable demon, too good for the likes of you. Pathetic creature. We are his fan club, and as such, will punish you properly if you go after him." another voice spoke up from behind Mae's right shoulder. Her short black hair was cut in a horrible uneven bob, an evil smirk on her lips, dainty little nose tilted into the air. Forgetting for a moment the threat they posed, Shadow laughed. She had to be the snobbiest looking girl Shadow had ever seen.

"Cut your hair by yourself? In the dark?" The hair cut was the only thing that marred her beauty, and she was beautiful. Her face turned from evil smirk to enraged, which somehow made the frizzy uneven end of her hair bob around her head, making shadow laugh more. She tensed to lunge and Mae put up her arm barring her way.

"Sesshomaru is mine. Stay away from him, or you will regret it" her voice was lowered into an evil snarl, but not quite low enough that a demon's hearing could not pick up the words. Shadow's attention was caught be a flash of silver at the edge of her vision.

"What is going on here?" A deep voice sounded from the back of the group, the words cold and emotionless, his interest having been caught when he heard his name.

"Oh, Mr. Tashio! We were all just welcoming the new girl here." Mae quickly replied, slipping her arm over Shadow's shoulder. His cold golden eyes turned to said new girl, looking her over once to make sure she was unharmed, and turned back to the group with disinterest. Shadow watched him for a moment, his long silver hair was braided down his back, bangs falling just shy of his eyes, his markings on his face vibrant against the paleness of his skin. His pants were easily noticeably suit pants, as well as his shirt was a nice long sleeved white shirt, and his tie was a red to match the stripes adorning his face, all he was missing was the black jacket and he would look more like a business man than a student teacher. He left her breathless, her gasp heard by Mae beside her and by the demon himself.

"Did I not tell you girls that your bullying will not go unpunished?" He was addressing the girls, but his eyes were once again on the girl, emotion ripping through his eyes. The flash of emotion was not lost on the group. He had heard her gasp and caught her eye. Her shocked wide eyed stare was reined back to a polite uninterested look. He gazed at her, wondering why she looked so familiar to him and why he felt what he felt while looking at her.

"Detention, for all of you, leave the new girl alone." he narrowed his gaze at her and without looking at any of the group turned and walked off forcing thoughts of the surprisingly beautiful and familiar looking girl to the back of his mind.

"Why was he looking at you?" Mae demanded her as soon as she was sure that he was far enough away.

"I don't know!" Shadow insisted honestly. She had no idea why he had been looking at her, and the emotions that he displayed that where so like what she had felt. Sure, his face didn't change, not one little bit, and anyone who wasn't watching closely would have missed the flash of pained surprise in his eyes and the slight clench of his fist. She shook her head slightly, eyes misting. 'He can't be remembering! He can't!' she thought desperately, remembering all she had lost almost sent the tears over. So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the mob getting closer to her, ill intentions apparent on every face.

She ducked the first swing on instinct only, not paying attention to what was going on around her until her body dropped to the floor without her telling it to, narrowly avoiding a hit to the face. Mae was momentarily stunned when the punch she threw did not connect and the girl was gone in the blink of an eye, pressing herself against the ground. Smiling evilly, she brought her foot down to smash the girls face in with her heel, just to be disappointed that the girl had once again disappeared. Shadow rolled into a crouch, Mae's shoe missing her by a mile. The hoots of the girls around them were getting louder and louder the more she evaded Mae. Not wanting to get in trouble she stood up and grabbed the foot that Mae had kicked at her. She twisted the leg around, forcing Mae to turn her back and start hopping forward as Shadow pushed her forward silently, keeping enough pressure on the girl to be able to control the movements and keep the leg with in her possession, as well as being able to offset the poor balance that the girl had been thrown off of. Shadow made her hop forward until her face pressed against the wall before giving the ankle a squeeze and letting go. Shadow knew that she could look forward to a beating that night, but at the moment could not find it in herself to care.

"See ya" she called with a smile over her shoulder leaving a stunned mob of girls behind her as she walked down the hallway to lunch, her heels clicking on the tile the only sound to be heard. The demon in the watching from the classroom next to the mob went unnoticed throughout the exchange.

"_One look and I am sold, you got me on my knees. You steal all my innocence, a love sick melody" – Love isn't always fair, Black Veil Brides_


	7. Pain Hurts

Lost in Shadow: Chapter 7: Pain Hurts

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime. (sadface)**_

Inuyasha was staring at me funny. It was making me nervous, and I did not like it, not one bit. And by the look on her face, neither did Kikyo, the expression clearing screaming 'stay back!' It was the second part of their lunch hour and Inuyasha had left our table to join Kikyo when she had come in to get lunch. It seemed to have no effect on anyone at the table, so I figured it was an everyday occurrence, Yet despite the fact that he was across the room, his eyes never left me. Kikyo flipped me off and leaned in close to Inuyasha and whispered something, he arched his eyebrows and his ear twitched at the words but he shook his head ever so slightly a frown marring his handsome face. That was not the response Kikyo expected, the sly smile on her face melted away leaving only anger. Hastily she stood up, right in someone's way. The boy who had been walking behind the table walked right into Kikyo smashing his tray on the front of her body. "You-you ruined my clothes" her pitched screech gained the attention of the whole cafeteria. The boy looked petrified. Kikyo was livid, how dare this stupid no good human ruin her clothes? Her hand was already glowing a slight purple and the need to hit him was overwhelming.

"Stop it!" I don't know what made me stand up to Kikyo, but the thought of letting her hurt that normal innocent boy just made me sick, "You can't just going around hurting people. It wasn't even his fault." The quiet that had descended on the cafeteria broke with a collective gasp. Kikyo turned toward me, facial expression turning even more fierce than before.

"What was that?" She whispered darkly, using her powers to amplify her voice so that it could be heard across the room. She sauntered over to me slowly, swinging her hips, both hands glowing now.

"I said stop. Did you not hear me?" I said defiantly, staring her right in her angered eyes. Kikyo stepped up to me and smiled. At first it looked like a genuine smile, full of happiness and pep, but suddenly it turned dark. I should have been expecting it, usually I was, but I was taken off guard by the quick powerful jab to the stomach. The miko power was the first to make contact, burning through fabric and skin, then came the fist, turning everything from a scorching, searing ache, to an unbearable pain. Instinctively, my hand came up, hitting Kikyo right in the jaw, without even being aware. I sank to my knees, blood dripping from my open wound, the last thing I was aware of was Sango running at me and a strong grip on my arm, then everything was dark.

"_Dear Agony, just let go of me, suffer slowly. Is this the way it'__s gotta be? Dear Agony, Suddenly the lights go out. Let forever drag me down. I will fight for one last breath, I will fight until the end__"__ – Dear Agony, Breaking Benjamin_


	8. Oh Boy

Lost in Shadow: Chapter 8: Oh boy

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own this anime.**_

_***Thanks to an unknown person, I have been corrected on my spelling of a character's name. Songo, is Sango, and feeling like a total dummy I went back and check my original draft of this story (from way, way back) and there it is, spelled correctly. I don't know how I started spelling it wrong, but I'm very sorry for it and very thankful for the correction. Also, my keys are starting to stick and not work right, so I'm sorry for any over the top errors in this. I'm trying to pay close attention and correct everything possible.* **_

I woke up to strong arms surrounding me, making me feel safe and warm. My hears twitched at the sound of gasps, then started to ring as a collective silence ensued. The strength to open my eyes eluded me and pain was slowly creeping back into my body.

"I'll take her to the infirmary, make sure Miss Kikyo over there gets escorted to the office." The deep voice, so familiar, yet so hard to place, penetrated my mind, sounding so close yet impossibly far away. He stopped talking and instantly I ached for the sound of his voice. Pain laced through me as he started walking and my eyes shot open. The pained cry that had been trying to escape died on my lips at the sight of the one cradling me to his chest.

"So beautiful" I muttered, not even realizing I said it out loud. His lips twitched up, almost as if he was going to smile, and then his eyes were on mine, stealing my breath away for the second time that day. I was lost in a sea of amber, pain forgotten totally and completely. Again I was surprised by the emotion running through his eyes, but this time he didn't try to hide it.

"Kagome" he whispered softly, pain lashing through his eyes as he said it. My eyes stung and I knew I was going to cry, I didn't understand how, but he was starting to remember. It didn't make sense to me, those memories shouldn't be anywhere in his brain, they should have been completely erased, yet somehow he was remembering.

"Sesshomaru, no. Please no." I begged, quietly. I didn't want him to remember. The spell should have held, it shouldn't be wearing off. How is this possible? He screwed up his face in concentration, eyes full of confusion.

"Who are you?" his voice held an edge of desperation and was uncharacteristically emotional.

"I'm nothing but a shadow, Sesshomaru." The brightest things, leave the darkest shadows. I knew what my voice sounded like, full of sorrow, the depression seeping through my words. It's true, I'm a shadow of what was once a wonderful, happy person. He still looked confused, though finally tore his eyes away from mine, adopting his cold, emotionless expression once more. He laid me down on a bed in the infirmary and turned to go. The pain that he had distracted me from was once again seeping through my body.

"Lay down, close your eyes, and relax" he instructed me, his deep voice as cold as ice. I stared at his back for a few seconds, realizing he was staying with me and a burst of happiness shot through me. Slowly, I leaned back, shutting my eyes as I went, though relaxing was not going to be easy. The wash cloth on my stomach was cold, and I couldn't help but squirm under the pain.

"Lie still, this one's going to hurt" I nodded, my eyes still closed, trying to even my breathing and get ready for the pain. My eyes shot open at the feeling of an intense burning sensation. His eyes instantly locked on mine as he gently rubbed a cream over my burn.

"I told you it would hurt" he said softly, concern etched in his face. I nodded again, not being able to say anything from the pain.

"_All this talking to you, I don't know what I'm to do. I don't know where you stand, What's inside of your head" – Stop standing there, Avril Lavigne_

_*****Sorry for the really short chapters! I've kinda had writer's block, but I figured that short chapters as frequently as possible beats longer chapters every month or so. So, I'm hoping to be updating more often*****_


End file.
